The present invention relates generally to mail notification systems and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a magnetic mail notification apparatus.
Everyday, sometimes multiple times a day, people check their mailboxes unsure of whether or not they will find a delivery or an empty box. Until the moment the mail has been delivered, multiple trips to the mailbox can result in wasted time and energy.
In addition to wasted time, hazards may arise while checking the mail, particularly during inclement weather. When slippery conditions exist, such as due to the presence ice or rain, injuries may be incurred en route to retrieve mail from the mailbox. The effects of these hazards can severely impact a person's lifestyle, especially for the elderly and handicapped. The loss of time and exposure to danger can be compounded in rural areas where the mailbox is typically located beside a road with no sidewalk access, a far distance away from the home.
Unfortunately, the typical mail alert device is difficult to install and may include battery operation and spring loads that must be continuously set and reset manually. These devices are expensive and include complicated operation and installation methods.
Therefore it may be seen that improvements are needed in the art of mail notification. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide such improvements.